Roach and a Rookie
by Migisi
Summary: A new rookie catches the eye of Roach. Taking him under his wing Roach watches out for the teams new little brother, making connections with him along the way. Takes place after Loose Ends, yes Roach and Ghost lived. OCxRoach M for mature content later on. Swearing. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know it's been a long time and you want me to update Foreign Emotions, but I'm sorta having complications with that one, and I've had this idea stuck in my head. This is after Loose Ends. Yes Ghost and Roach lived here, along with others.**

Roach POV

Coffee, that's what he needed, coffee. Slowly Roach stood up from his chair in the chow hall to go and grab his cup, excusing himself quietly from the table he shared with Ghost and Soap. As he added his 5th packet of sugar he heard a sigh from behind him. Raising an eyebrow and did a double take to see one of the newer kids, probably about 24, waiting impatiently for his cup. He was about 5 foot 11, a shock of brown hair, with a faint shadow and a defined jaw that Roach couldn't help but feel drawn to, not to mention the electric blue eyes that glared at Roach with an evil eye. Just to piss the kid off more he turned around and ripped open another packet.

"Jesus, could you take any longer."

Gary sighed as he mixed in the sugar with a plastic spoon; slowly he turned around and gave the kid a once over. "Yeah, I could, now who the fuck do you think you are?"

The kid stopped for a moment as he truly got a good look at who he was talking to. Watching with a lame interest as the kid's eyes traced the scars and burns crossing his face, neck, and forearms, Roach grinned. "So honestly, who are you? I haven't seen you around."

"Um. Rico."

"Rico?"

"Yeah… Rico… I tend to have the right equipment when it's needed, like the penguin from the movie Madagascar… I didn't choose it…" When Gary didn't say anything in response he rubbed his neck in embarrassment, feeling like a child next to the veteran that stood before him. "You're Roach right?"

"Yeah well, starting to really hate that name… it's not always best to keep on living…" For a second Roach's eyes seemed to glaze over before he looked back at Rico. "Nice talkin' to ya Rico. Next time just wait in line for the damn coffee. It's not worth getting worked up about. It tastes like shit." And with that he walked back over to Ghost and Soap with his cup of coffee.

Rico POV

Rico stood for a moment watching Roach walk away.

"_Damn, that guys hot."_ Forgetting about the coffee Rico's eyes moved along the tall and muscular frame. He couldn't help but notice he had a nice ass. "_He's gotta be at least 6 foot 1." _ Rico shook himself angrily and rolled his eyes at himself. He still wasn't exactly happy with himself that he was gay. Sure the whole Don't Ask Don't Tell was gone and everything, but that didn't really help, people still felt awkward around gays. Walking back to the table with some of the other not so veterans consisting of Meat, Chemo, along with the experienced sniper team Archer and Toad, he couldn't help but notice the looks he was getting. As he sat down he addressed it, "What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Archer, who had been in the 141 longer than the rest in the bunch eyed him. "Roach never was one to talk much. The only people he ever talks to is Ghost and Soap. The fact that he even acknowledged you was different for him. Honestly he's been different ever since the whole Shepard incident, but really who can blame him." As the rest of them nodded Rico only felt more confused. He had only arrived yesterday.

"What incident? I don't get why he's such a God besides the fact he's been here as long as Soap and Ghost." Archer sighed as he pulled out a cigarette.

"When he joined 4 years ago Ghost and Soap had immediately taken him under their wing so to speak. He was young, 24, and Roach you could say was a natural. Sure he sucks when it comes to jumping," at this Archer seemed to smile at an inside joke," but with everything else he's golden. The killing doesn't get to him, he's quiet, accurate, and can work under pressure. The guy can do anything. If Ghost is taken out Roach is next in line for defusing and hacking. Two years ago the old general, Shepard, was working for Shadow Company without anyone knowing. Soap was in a separate squad with Meat and Chemo. Only Roach was left from Ghost's squad. There were just too many people in Shadow Company for one sniper team to cover. With a message from Soap we weren't allowed to fire without good reason to keep our position secret. At one point Roach was shot in the leg. Ghost dragged him the rest of the way to Shepard where he handed over the objective. When Shepard shot Roach, Toad and I couldn't do anything when Shepard then shot Ghost. Both were then thrown into a pit where Shepard set them on fire. Gary was lucky and didn't get the worst of it. Ghost doesn't just wear that mask for intimidation anymore. With all said and done, those two are the toughest bastards you can find in the Task Force." Rico sat there for a moment as his mind tried to imagine what it had to have been like.

Toad shook his head. "When you're sitting there, watching your best friend getting burned, words cannot describe…" Archer bumped his friends with his shoulder, "War is hell mate."

"So Roach is 28 now, and he's already been through all of that?"

Toad huffed. "Fuck, he's still going. Actually he's going home on leave for the first time since he left for boot camp at 17."

Rico raised an eyebrow, "No shit?"

Meat shook his head, "This place is more of a home to him now than anywhere."

Sighing Rico stood up, "thanks guys. I think I'm gonna go work on the course for a bit." As he walked out of the hall he couldn't help but let his eyes linger to the veterans table where Roach sat.

Roach POV

Roach's eyes fallowed Rico as he walked out of the hall, jumping back to attention as Ghost snapped a pair of gloved fingers in front of his face.

"What?"

"Who you looking at?" Ghost fallowed Roach's eyes to Rico and back. "You got a thing for him don't you."

Roach glared at Ghost then at Soap when he heard a muffled laugh. Just the way Ghost had said it made him feel embarrassed. The only people that knew he was gay, lucky for him, was Ghost and Soap. Soap wasn't a problem, it was his best friend Ghost that he questioned.

With the blankest face he could muster he responded, "No."

"You do! Shit man, have you even talked to him?"

Roach visibly deflated as Ghost laughed, drawing some eyes in their direction.

"Come on Ghost keep it down."

"Or what, your reputation is blown? Come on man, stop acting like a hard ass."

"You act like a hard ass too!"

"Yeah but that's because I am a hard ass." Ghost stated cockily.

Gary huffed. "I just want to get to know him. Not that he would return the favor. He looks at me like I'm a freak or something."

At this point Soap joined the conversation, "Really Roach. It can't be that hard. Just talk to him. His file is pretty good. I can put him in the same squad as you and Ghost for the next mission if that'll help."

Roach could only glare at his two friends as Ghost nodded in agreement to the plan.

"Let's see what the kids got. Who knows, he might be as good as you Roach."

Groaning all Roach could do was lay his head in his arms as his friends laughed over him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go with chapter 2. Also I do try to make this is real as possible. Keep in mind that the mission in this chapter is STEALTH, meaning that they try to be quiet and won't be jumping from roof top to roof top with a hoard of tango after them at the beginning of the chapter. **

Rico POV

Rico sighed after his last failed attempt at beating his record time on the obstacle course. Sitting heavily in the desert sand he wiped off the dust on his knees, grimacing when the sand stuck to his sweaty palms.

"Rico!" Head snapping around Rico quickly stood up sharply as Ghost walked up to him.

"Yes sir?"

"It's been discussed and you'll be joining Soap, Roach, and I on a mission tonight. Roach needs some practice being Squad leader so you'll be with him."

Rico blinked for a moment. They wanted him to be on their mission? Not sure what to think of the information he just blinked at Ghost for a moment.

"There a problem?"

Rico shook his head rapidly. "No sir. No problem at all. I'm just surprised at the opportunity sir."

Rico couldn't help but hear the slightly smile in the Lieutenants voice, "I'm sure you'll do just fine Rico." With a friendly pat on the shoulder Ghost walked away, a satisfied yet mischievous smirk underneath his mask.

Roach POV

"Ghost I really do think you should stop playing match maker."

"Aw, now where's the fun in that?"

Roach slung his silenced ACR over his shoulder before looking over at Ghost.

"I mean it man. What makes you think he's even gay? For all we know the kid could have a girlfriend at home."

Ghost shrugged, "Who knows. Maybe he's bi?"

Roach punched Ghost in the shoulder slightly harder than normal before capturing him in a headlock.

Ghost huffed as he felt his face turn red, panting he forced out, "Roach, is this really necessary?"

"Promise me no funny business on the mission?"

"Oh come on…"

Roach jerked his arms, causing Ghost to grunt.

"Ok I promise. Now let go mate."

With a satisfied nod Roach let him go, only to still as Rico entered the armory. Ghost and Roach both watched from the side of the room as Rico walked up to the armor. "You got an ACR, silenced, with a holographic?" This to Roach's dismay, seemed really funny to Ghost. Between snorts Ghost couldn't help but whisper to Roach, "Shit man he's just like you. He even gets the same attachments." Sighing Gary pushed Ghost out of the armory towards the stealth aircraft that would take them to their destination.

Rico POV

Sitting in the aircraft crammed between Roach and Ghost, Rico couldn't help the blush that spread across his cheeks when he noticed how tightly his leg was pressed against the others. To hide his discomfort he readjusted the night vision goggles attached to his helmet. When the red light came on all the men stood up to check each other's parachutes. "Ok, Roach and Rico first, Ghost and I will fallow." With a nod of understanding the hatch to the back opened up. Taking a deep breath and adjusting his ACR on his shoulder, Rico walked out onto the edge, a deep calm coming over him. He loved this. When the green light flashed on he looked over at Roach, who nodded, and then he was flying.

Roach POV

Roach grunted as he landed in the desert sand. As he took off his parachute his head turned when he heard a light thump off to his right. Lowering his night vision goggles he caught eye contact with Rico who gave him a thumbs up. Off to his left he watched Soap and Ghost land. Meeting together Soap laid out a map for everyone to look at.

"Ok, we already covered this at base, but let's go over the basics. There's a building here on the outskirts on the west side of town here, two stories. In the basement is the control room. Ghost will download what our intel says to be blueprints for a possible rocket launch coming up Russia. Meanwhile, Roach and Rico, you'll be headed towards the center of the town here. Small building, one level, brick building there should be an office at the end of the main hallway on the first floor. You need to find a file on a person that goes by the name of Ryan Smith. We'll need to be back at the rendezvous point here just north of the town where a helicopter will pick us up in 2 hours. Ok let's go."

With a hand signal to Rico, Roach headed off to the eastern side of the town. Roach swore silently under his breath when they encountered a chain link fence surrounding the town. Lucky for him he had given his cutters to Ghost a few days ago.

"Well this wasn't on the map." He said angrily under his breath. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he looked behind to see that Rico had tapped his shoulder with a small pair of bolt cutters. Raising an eyebrow Roach grabbed the bolt cutters, cutting a large enough gap for them to get through in just a few minutes. Handing back the cutters Roach patted Rico on the shoulder before heading through hugging the back alleys as he fallowed a mental map of the town. After 50 minutes of maneuvering throughout the town they finally stopped in a dark alley. Across from them stood the brick building, standing very obvious compared to the other plain sandy brown buildings surrounding it. The moon cast a large glare against the dirt road that separated them, adding an uneasy feel to the mission. Roach glanced over at Rico before sighing. To get to the building they would have to make a run for it across the road. Looking back at Rico he couldn't help but worry. His first stealth mission in charge and he was responsible for the kid. The look in the kid's eyes were encouraging though. Rico knew what they were going to do, and with that knowledge he gave a grin and nod to Roach before hefting his weapon into a more comfortable position. Roach held up his 3 fingers.

"_3…2…1…" _and with that Roach launched himself, leaning forward for momentum as he held his weapon tight against his body to reduce noise. Slamming his back against the brick wall of the building Roach waited until he felt the pat on his shoulder signaling that Rico was ready to go. For a tense moment Roach waited to see if anyone had noticed them before moving to the back door. He glanced down at the double doors handles for a fleeting moment, long enough to see that it was locked together with a chain. One look at Rico said it all as he was handed the bolt cutters once more. As Rico caught the loose chain to set it silently on the ground Roach brought his weapon and aimed down the sights as he slowly opened the door with Rico stacked up behind him. When it appeared nobody was in the building Roach slowly stalked to the closed door to what was supposed to be the office. Stacking up on the outside of the door Roach grabbed the door before throwing open.

_Click_

Roach stilled for a moment as his mind instantly processed the noise. Quickly looking behind him he looked at Rico who's eyes went wide. Without thinking Roach through himself at Rico.

Rico POV

Rico fell to the ground with a heavy thud, his head banging against the stone floor causing him to see black spots. He felt the body above him jerk for a moment before he heard Roach groan in his ear. Gently so as not to injure him further Rico slid out from beneath the larger man. Feeling something wet on his face he reached up to see that it was blood.

"Oh shit… Roach… Roach?" he looked at the man who was trying to stand back up only to fall back on his stomach fallowed by a very colorful list of profanities. Noticing the blood seeping out of his back and one side of his face Rico swore. "Fuck man stop moving!" Not exactly sure whether it was wise to say that to one of his superiors but not caring for a moment Rico pulled off Roach's vest before helping him into a sitting position and hastily wrapping his torso and head as gunshots were heard. "Oh shit we need the file. Stay right there." Running into the office he opened up the filing cabinet and sorted through all the files, all the while talking to himself.

"Ryan Smith, Ryan Smith, Ryan Smith… where the fuck… ok here we go." Shoving the file into his cargo pocket he came back to Roach who was nodding his head against the wall he was leaning against. Running up to him he took the headset Roach was wearing and put it on hastily before not so easily lifting Roach into a firemans carry. Rico ran out the back door and sprinted across the main road, hearing the sound of bullets hitting dirt at his feet. Finding his bearing he got into the alleys before he panted into the mike, his back straining from the weight of Roach who was nodding off from blood loss.

"Bravo to Alpha do you copy?"

Rico waited a moment before a reply was heard, the already familiar Scottish accent filling his ears.

"Alpha copy. What the hell is going on down there?"

"Get a medevac. IED on the door. Roach in critical condition. Have the objective. Not far from rendezvous, about 1 minute. Gonna be a lot of heavy fire."

"Rodger."

Rico sucked in a heavy breath as he finished, hefting Roach and shaking his head as a steady stream of blood was now running down his face and into his eyes. Rico looked over his shoulder to see Roach was nearly out cold.

"Roach you fucker, you better not die on me! I swear to God I did not carry your heavy ass up this hill for nothing!" Rico smiled when Roach weakly put his hand in front of Rico's face and gave him the middle finger. When Rico heard the familiar sound of a helicopter above him he couldn't help but smile, only to swear as his leg nearly gave out from a bullet grazing his thigh. When the helicopter was hovering just in front of him he not so gracefully shoved Roach onto the deck of the aircraft. Reaching his hands in he nearly fell out of the helicopter as it took off from exhaustion, only to feel a pair of hands grab his vest, heaving him inside. His heart pounded in his chest as he lay on the floor, his lungs burning. As he sat up he cringed as his back set off a staccato of cracks, nearly getting stuck in the sitting position if Soap hadn't thumped him heavily on the shoulder.

"Good job mate. You got the file?"

Rico nodded before reaching into his pocket and wincing. The file was in the same spot where he had gotten grazed. Pulling out the crumpled file he couldn't help but notice the blood that covered its entirety. Soap glanced at him, "That your blood mate?"

Rico shrugged, "It's not that bad, and anyway, the docs busy with Roach." Rico glanced over at Roach who was glaring up at Ghost as the doc tended to his wounds. The doc had given him a shot of adrenalin and he had been lightly bickering with Ghost ever since.

"Well make sure to get it cleaned up when you can, and good job dragging Roach out of there. He isn't the lightest of guys."

"Hey! I aint no heavy ass either!"

Soap raised an eyebrow as Rico smiled sheepishly. Ghost laughed, "Damn mate, I like this kid." Ghost patted Rico heavily on his shoulder, causing him to sway. "Welcome to the Task Force Rico."

**Ok I hate writing action scenes, but I think I did O.K. Tell me what you think, don't be hiding in the shadows. You review, I get motivated, I get motivated, I get ideas, I get ideas, I update. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Awesome reviews guys! Really makes my day. The cookie was much appreciated, thank you. ^.^ I also apologize for all the typos, when I proofread I get so into the story I pass right over them. Also I'm sorry if I call Roach, Gary. In my head he is Gary, when I get into my typing I en to do that, so if you see it, take it as a good sign. One more thing, I got a new laptop so I will be able to have more computer access. Another thing, SO sorry about the long wait. Mom put a block on my old account and gave me this… safer one… and it took her forever to let me get the next chapter transferred over to my new account. **

Rico POV

The day after the mission everything was going pretty well. The guys seemed to have a somewhat bigger respect for him, though, in all honesty, he didn't feel like he deserved it. Sure he had survived, but the mission was pretty simple, get into the town, grab the file, and leave. He had done that, just like anyone else would have. He did feel successful when it came to getting closer to Roach though. At this Rico couldn't help but smile. Their personalities, in his opinion, fit together perfectly. He just wanted to get to know Roach more personally, and he didn't really see that happening.

"_Well, I can start by visiting him. Yeah, sounds like a plan."_

With a confident nod to himself Rico headed for the medical ward. As he got to Roach's room he could feel his steps falter, his confidence wavering.

"_Would it be creepy of me to check on him?"_

Shrugging his shoulders carelessly he walked up to the door, only to pause when he heard voices, not wanting to interrupt. Noticing that the door was cracked, and against his better judgment, he leaned up against the door to listen in. He could easily make out Ghost and Roach's voices in the room.

"So how are the stitches?"

"Hurt like a bitch, but I'm getting kinda used to it."

That's what you get for being a hero bug."

Rico raised an eyebrow at the nickname, and he couldn't help but notice the change in Roach's voice. It was softer, less… well he didn't really know, commanding maybe. He sounded younger.

"I wasn't being a hero," Roach's voice defensive and full of denial.

"Right, I know what it's like. It sucks being responsible for the younger ones. Hell, when you had just joined, the stress you gave me was the biggest pain I've had to ever deal with. When I heard you had nearly fallen of the cliffs on your first mission I thought I might die right there and then. Obviously your luck hasn't been much better."

"It wasn't luck this time Ghost."

"Yeah, I know. But really Roach, you can't be working yourself up about the kid. Talk to him, get to know him, let down a few shields. The only way you're going to get to know him is if you just be yourself. I know it sounds repetitive, but it's true. Now enough of this bloody shit, I'm not your therapist."

"You care for me, admit it." Rico could hear a smile behind Roach's words. He himself couldn't' help but grin himself at the more or less goofy behavior.

"You're like an annoying best friend that doesn't know when to shut up."

"More like a brother if you ask me."

"A little brother that has no sense of respect or responsibility."

"See, I knew you loved me."

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that mate. I'll come by later to relive you of your boredom."

Rico stumbled away from the room as the door opened the rest of the way. Ghost peered at him for a moment before shrugging.

"Fine by me, if I were you I would've listened in too." Rico could see the fabric stretch as Ghost smiled at him before walking away. With a slight blush of embarrassment from getting caught listing, Rico shyly entered the room. As Roach caught sight of him Rico stiffened slightly, noticing how Roach had tensed, an awkward silence filling the room as Rico stood at the foot of the bed. Dread seeped into his heart, his hands going numb as he took in the sight of Roach. He was shirtless, though his torso was wrapped all the way up to his shoulders, making him near immobile. Half his face was also wrapped, the white bandaging a huge contrast to the swollen bruising that covered the other half. One hazel eye peered at him inquisitively, waiting for him to say something. Rico felt his throat tighten in guilt. He should've died, but this man had risked his life for a new inexperienced rookie.

"Hey man, I'm sorry about…" not trusting his words he just gestured wildly at Roach who had relaxed. "I should've moved quicker, I should've…" once more his throat tightened up and he stopped speaking, hunching his shoulders.

Roach smiled at the younger man. "You did just fine. I was only doing what I know. Besides, this isn't anything new to me. I'll be just fine. I should be good as new in a few weeks."

Rico looked up at Roach to see honest eyes looking back at him.

"So… are you going home for the leave coming up?"

Roach's face faltered for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, it should be interesting, seeing my family an all. Haven't seen them in…" at this Roach paused as he literally counted on his fingers, "well, 11 years."

Rico felt his eye twitch in surprise, "Seriously? If you don't mine me asking, why haven't you gone back?"

Roach eyed him for a moment. "I guess I just didn't want to see their faces when they saw me. Wars really changed me, but at this point I've got strict orders from the general himself that I need to go home. Say's it's good for my health." At this Roach snorted sarcastically, only to groan at the pain it caused. "What about you? I know you just got here, but you're gonna go somewhere right?"

"Well, funny thing about that…"

Roach just raised an eyebrow, still wanting an answer. "You aren't staying in this dirt hole are you?"

"Well, my parents don't want me to comeback."

"Now why the hell not."

Rico looked at Roach in surprise at the sudden anger in his voice.

"Well… um… I'm an abomination to them. They…" at this Rico felt a tear slip out of the corner of his eye. Angrily he swiped it away, knowing that Roach had already seen it. How could he tell this man he barely knew that his parents didn't want him to come back home, the last words his father said to him playing over and over in his head.

_Tony blocked out his mother's sobs as his father's fist connected with his jaw, his vision wavering as he staggered back._

"_No son of mine is gay!" his father's voice bellowed above him. Standing up strait Tony glared at his father once more._

"_Fine! If you can't accept it I'm leaving! I'll join the marines, than you'll be proud of me! Haven't you figured that out yet? That's all I ever wanted is for you to be proud of me!" Fighting back the tears that were gathering in his eyes he opened the front door, shaking off his mother's hand as she tried to stop him. _

"_No Anthony! Don't listen to your father. Please!"_

_Anthony was about to respond when his father's voice once more filled his ears._

"_Ok, join the military! I don't give a shit! Just know that the only way you'll ever make me proud is if your dead body comes home in a flag covered casket!" _

_Tony froze before looking back at his father, his heart breaking as he stared at the man standing before him, as stiff as ever. He waited for a moment, praying his father would take back his words. Those words never came and as the realization hit him that his father wanted him dead, he turned around, slamming the door as he left, not looking back._

Rico looked up at Roach who was looking at him sympathetically.

"Hey man, I'm sorry I asked. You wanna come home with me, my parents shouldn't mind."

Rico stared at Roach, _"The hottest guy on base, a sergeant non-the-less, is asking me if I want to go with him on leave. Hell yes!"_

Rico smiled, "If that's ok with you."

"Of course it is. I know it sucks to stay at my parents, but I don't have any money to stay anywhere else."

Roach coughed and groaned once more as his side jerked. "I'd love to talk more but I think I should really rest up, we'll be leaving in a week. Tell MacTavish that you'll be taking leave with me."

Rico nodded before leaving the room, his stomach fluttering with excitement.

**Lame ending and a short chapter, I know, I hate it as much as you do, but I really want to get to the future chapters. All ideas for what you want in the story are very much welcome. Seriously, I'm almost begging here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have been killing myself trying to get this updated. It's more or less a filler to get to the next chapter, hopefully it doesn't disappoint. **

Rico grumbled as he felt someone shake his shoulder, frustration swelling in his body as all the comfortable warmth that was under his blanket was pushed out in one big wave. As the cold air covered his body he grumbled before cracking open an eye, blinking against the darkness as his lieutenant's mask appeared close to his face.

"Sir?"

"Come on Rico, time to get up. You're going on another mission before you get outta here."

Rico lunged sideways, already full of energy, only for his momentum to be interrupted by the tangle of blankets that were strangling his legs, sending him crashing to the floor in a loud thump that raddled the lamp on his nightstand.

"Fuck." Rico rubbed his head which had managed to hit the metal framing of his bed. A chuckle produced a glare as his pride cracked.

"Let's try to be a little more coordinated out in the field aye?"

"Yes sir…" Rico mumbled, glancing at the clock to see that it was only 10 pm, and that he'd only fallen asleep a half hour ago. Sighing Rico rubbed his eyes as he walked out to get his gear together.

5 Hours Later…

Rico sat huddled against the wall of the worn shell of a building that had been gradually falling apart from age. Shifting from foot to foot in his crouch, he looked at the neck of MacTavish in front of him, looking for any sign of unease by gauging the tenseness of his shoulders. Finding none Rico allowed himself to relax, looking up at the stars. He still found it fascinating how much clearer the stars were in the desert compared to back in the states. Looking back down and around him it saddened him that such a beautiful sky was above the most miserable of places. Hefting his ACR Rico glanced back around him, a chill filling his body. He hated demolition missions, but even so he was known in his last division as the best demolitionist, so that automatically nominated him for this mission, due to the fact that Roach was wounded. The defusing itself he had no problem with, it was just the matter of him being responsible for the possibly thousands of people surrounding him that he had to worry about that got to him. As it was he was in a town with a population of 10,000, but he wasn't even sure of the kill zone of the bomb itself at the moment, not until he got his hands on it.

Rico perked up as he heard the crackle of MacTavish's earpiece, Ghost's voice filling the intercome.

"Bravo in position. Ready when you are."

"Roger, moving out."

Rico swallowed dryly as he felt MacTavish reach back to pat his leg which he returned silently on the man's shoulder, signaling he was ready. Silently he fallowed his captain through the maze of alleys, praying that Ghost and Toad could see them clearly. Archer was coughing up a lung back at base. Stopping abruptly Rico nearly ran right into MacTavish who was peering cautiously around the corner. At this point the building that supposedly had the bomb in it was about 4 blocks away. MacTavish pointed at the alley across the road, than raised his fist, all fingers erect. As he counted down Rico braced himself, his legs tensing. As MacTavish's final finger closed down into a fist the man launched himself forward, Rico close on his heels. Right before Rico was swallowed up in the shadows of the alley he glanced to his right to see two guards with their backs turned to them, talking as they lazily walked down the middle of the road, AK-47's slung lamely over shoulders. Letting out his breath slowly so as not to cause a loud breath, Rico fallowed MacTavish once more, unease filling him as they reached their destination. A rundown factory stood raggedly before them, doors hanging off of hinges, walls crumbling, and windows broken. Wiping off a bead of sweat that had run down his forehead Rico gazed wearily at the machines that surrounded him as MacTavish hugged the walls. Rico decided to sling his weapon over his shoulder in exchange for his combat knife. He was better with a knife in close quarters anyway. MacTavish kept his rifle out. Kneeling down MacTavish pulled out the blueprints that supposedly showed them where the bomb had been placed. MacTavish pointed at a spot in the creaky wooden floorboards, placed directly in the center of the factory. Rico nodded as he pulled out a crowbar before slowly walking up to the spot and wedging the metal under the board, wincing as the nails squealed as the board was released Rico flicked on his small flashlight, careful to keep it below the boards as he peered down into the floor. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw the tangle of wires that stood out in front of him. He looked up at MacTavish who gave him a silent nod before muttering something into his radio, then turning to stand guard. Rico bit the inside of his cheek before he began the tedious work of slowly clipping wires. After what felt like at least 5 minutes he paused, knowing that he had to pick up the pace he stared at the 3 wires that were in front of him. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his glove before pausing, doubts filling his thoughts. Holding his breath he cut another, paused, then relaxed as he glared at the last two. It was now that he heard a floorboard creak to his right. Glancing at MacTavish he felt panic fill his stomach as the man raised his weapon snuggly into his shoulder, the sights lined up. Thinking fast Rico thought back to his training, and without questioning himself cut the last wire. Exactly at that moment he heard MacTavish grunt and a bag thrown over his head, a thick rope cutting off his air supply in a large rush. Tightening his hold on the pliers he silent mouthed a prayer before jabbing his hand back over his shoulder, the satisfying feel of the pliers breaking into bone vibrating down his arms. With the grasp on his neck slack he twisted around and disabled the man before moving on to the other who had knocked out MacTavish with what he guessed had been chloroform. Ducking down he dodged a poor hook before grabbing the man behind the neck, kneeing him in the stomach. Using the momentum he crouched low before shooting upward, a well-placed palm strike crushing his attacker's nose and lodging them into his brain. With a final strike to the man's pressure point on his neck, knocking him to the floor, he scanned the area to find he was alone. The quiet was weighing down on him. Hastily he reached for his mike.

"Ghost."

"Rico, what's going on down there."

Rico checked MacTavish over as he responded, "The bombs defused, we were assaulted by two and MacTavish is out cold, probably chloroform. I'm on my way now, get the heli ready."

"Rodger."

As the channel went quiet Rico sighed before quickly putting the remains of the bomb in his pack, not wanting it to get reused, then stripped MacTavish of his extra gear before hefting him up into a fireman carry, groaning at the weight.

"Damn sir, you're a lot heavier than Roach." Shouldering the man he couldn't help but wonder how he always ended up in this position. Shaking his head he quietly walked out the way they had come, once more praying that Ghost had them in his sights. When he came to the road he grimaced. That really was a long way to sprint with a 200 something pound man on your back. Shrugging his shoulders he adjusted his hold on MacTavish, beads of sweat covering his forehead as he launched himself across the road. When he was about halfway there he heard a bullet whiz by his head, only to hear a heavy thud just off to his right. Glancing over he saw the body of a dead guard fall to the ground, his weapon clattering of the side. He gave a nod off in Ghost's general direction before leaning heavily against the wall on the opposite side of the road, his legs shaking uncontrollably. Swallowing he winced at the pain that snaked around his neck from the rope burn, _"I have to get back home." _ And with one more heave Rico launched himself forward.

Back at Base

Rico nearly fell out of the helicopter as it landed, hitting the dirt ungracefully and landing on one knee, only to rise slowly with a pained grunt, arching his back in a stretch. He turned to see MacTavish gently lowered down in a stretcher, still out cold. They would have to check him over just to make sure the chemical they had used was in fact chloroform. Ghost was walking over to their CO to give a brief description of the mission, Toad walking silently away, probably to check up on Archer. With one more glance Rico glanced at his watch, _"10 in the afternoon. They'll be in the rec room waiting for lunch by now." _Sighing Rico rubbed his neck absentmindedly, wincing as his neck burned from the dirt on his palm rubbing into the raw skin. Ignoring the pain he went to drop off his equipment then take a shower. It wasn't until he walked slowly into the rec room and the men all cheered at the fact that he was still alive that he felt just how truly exhausted he was. He eyes drooped and he hunched his shoulders as a heavy hand slapped his shoulder. He looked up and stretched his neck back, feeling the skin of his neck protest, to see the slowly dimming smile of Meat.

"Shit man, what happened to you?"

"Hm? Oh," Rico waved his hand, "Nothing much, just tired."

Chemo walked up and stared at his neck, "Hey man, you should get that checked out, that looks, painful." Chemo's eyes widened at the sore.

"I'm fine guys, really. It's just a little burn."

Meat shook his head and he heard a laugh off to his right. Automatically the room quieted some. Rolling his head his eyes bugged out at the sight that met him. There was Roach, shirtless, with medical tape wrapped around his torso, giving him a broad-shouldered look that Rico couldn't resist, and as Roach's eye's met his he couldn't help but avert his gaze. Once more Roach chuckled before walking up to Rico and knelt so they were eye to eye.

"You look tired mate. Why don't you go have the doc look you over and then go get some rest. I'll tell Ghost, I'm sure he'll be just fine with you catching a few hours of sleep."

Rico stared at Roach for a few seconds, looking into those deep brown eyes that gazed at him so intensely. Thinking over what Roach said Rico tensed his legs to get up, only to go weak with exhaustion, sliding the rest of the way down so he was lying flat on his stomach on the couch.

"I'm not moving." He glared defiantly at Roach who stood up strait, smirking down at him with an eyebrow raised. "Well you aren't hurt right."

Rico gave Roach a suspicious look before shaking his head and burrowing further into the couch. His eyes widened as Roach nodded at Meat who was standing behind the couch, and before he knew what was happening, gravity betrayed him as the couch keeled forward and his face was greeted for the second time in the past 24 hours by the floor. Rico groaned before, keeping his face wholeheartedly smashed against the floor, raised his arm to give everyone the finger as they laughed at his rumpled state. He felt a pair of hands on either arm as Meat and Chemo helped him up. Roach laughed at his sour face before walking up to him, "I would recommend that you go see the doc now." Rico nodded before making his way out, his mind occupied with images of wrapped torsos and brown eyes.

**This chapter is so horrible I'm going to start crying. I just had to get it up so there's no spell check or anything. Yes I know the action is crap, but hey, now that I got it out of the way we're on to the good stuff. If you're still reading this, please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I have experienced many times the coming home of a soldier. I tried to weave my experiences into this story, but in all honesty, it's very simple, which makes it harder than you'd think to write about. The loved one arrives, you hug and cry, and then it's awkward for a few days as you re-learn one another, so it's hard to make this more complex than that, though I did try.**

Rico jumped wide awake as his alarm sounded, his heart thudding from the shock as he slammed his fist down on the clock, cutting it off abruptly as his ears rang with the sounds of gunshots from his dreams. Shaking his head disdainfully he slowly slung his legs over the edge of the bed, groaning as he rolled his neck painfully, a crescendo of pops fallowing the movement. Standing stiffly he took a brief shower, then dressed in jeans and a t-shirt before grabbing his suitcase and dragging it to the front of the building where Roach was already waiting for him, also in jeans. Rico stood next to Roach silently, not knowing what to say, which was soon followed by the light laugh of Roach.

"There's no need to be shy. Come on, the planes ready to go." Rico cleared his throat awkwardly before walking after Roach, more embarrassed then anything. When they got on the private jet Rico sat across the aisle from Roach who automatically leaned his chair back and groaned, his long torso stretching underneath the thin shirt. Rico cleared his throat before letting his hands clasp together in his lap. Thinking about he couldn't help but question just what the heck he was doing. Here he was going back to the states with a man he scarcely knew and a superior non-the-less. Wouldn't it be awkward for Roach's parents to have their son, who they haven't seen in about 11 years, with a young kid they've never met before. If anything he's probably going to make things hard for the family to adjust. Though having Rico with him might give Roach the support he needs to face them in the first place.

Hearing a snore Rico grinned as he looked over to find Roach fast asleep already, his hands folded on his stomach with his head tilted in Rico's direction. Studying his face Rico couldn't help but pity Roach. From what he's heard the guy hasn't had the easiest life, and it showed on his face. Besides the burn marks that covered his cheek and neck, his face was a deep tan and dry from the heat of the desert, giving it a leathery look. His lips were cracked and his eyes were tense in his sleep, his mouth frowning slightly. Scars from knives raked out across his face from torture, and small marks of shrapnel were just visible on his shoulder. Still youth was present; the faint crinkles in the corners of his eyes indicating that he was always smiling, the taut skin defining his face's structure, and the blond hair that was slightly longer than regulation had a few faint highlights. Rico smiled softly before immediately letting it fall, almost embarrassed with himself to be thinking like he was. It wasn't right, to think so highly in such a manner of one of his superiors. Sighing, he lowered his chair back before letting himself get some rest, wanting energy for whatever he had gotten himself into.

4 Days Later…

"Ok this is a bad idea, let's go find a hotel."

Rico sighed as he reached his arm out to catch Roach on the back of his jacket, tipping sideways to balance on one foot with his other arm reaching out for balance before pulling Roach back to the spot next to him who huffed childishly and crossed his arm, glaring crossly at Rico. Rico ignored the look.

"We are not going back. You owe your parents this visit. If it goes bad then we can go find a hotel, but not yet. Besides, I'm stuck with you, and personally, I'd rather be in a real house with a bed that's not crawling with bedbugs and bad air conditioning. You brought me along, and now you're stuck with me, now come on." With that Rico hefted his suit case before walking across the road to the simple house that stood across the street. Living in northern Minnesota, the 2 story house was surrounded my tall Red and White pines, a blanket of needles softening the sound of his feet as he walked up the driveway and around the ford pickup that sat in the driveway. It was late in the evening on humid Saturday as the sun set behind the house, giving off an orange hue against the white house. Roach slowly walked up behind Rico, his eyes glancing nervously at the doorbell. He didn't move. Rico glared at Roach, knowing that they would be standing outside all night if he left it up to Roach to ring the doorbell. Reaching across in front of Roach he felt arms Roach grabbed him in a headlock, holding him back. Rico grunted, "Roach, ring the damn doorbell." Rico felt Roach shake his head, "No."

"Roach, stop acting like a child."

When Roach didn't move Rico dropped his suitcase before putting all the strength he had into his legs, lunging suddenly at the doorbell. His palm collided with the bell before falling flat on his face as Roach dropped him unceremoniously on the concrete path. Rico groaned as his nose cracked against the ground and blood gushed outward. Standing up shakily Rico stood up holding his nose as blood ran threw his fingers just as the door opened. A women with long blond hair and soft hazel eyes peered at him curiously before her eyes widened at the sight of the blood.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?" She reached out but Rico sidestepped out of the way to show Roach frozen in place, his hands limp at his sides as he stared at his mom. The woman stood still for a moment, unsure, before faint recognition seeped into her features. Scared, she slowly walked up to him before reaching her hand out to trace the scars that meandered across his face.

Roach's POV

Roach flexed his hands before letting them go limp as she traced the past on his face. The look of horror that was sketched into her face as she gazed upon his face as if she didn't recognize him caused his heart to break. His throat rose in his throat as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Gary?"

He cleared his throat, "Hey mom."

A sob escaped her before her knees buckled beneath her. Catching her Roach held his mother to his chest as she wailed with mixed emotions; all of the pain she had suffered threw in the past years overwhelming her. Looking over her shoulder he saw Rico gaze at him, a mask of sorrow on his face. In the doorway his father stood stiffly, his jaw muscles working as Roach walked past him, guiding his mother to the kitchen table where he stood silently as she continued to cry into his shoulder. Behind them came his father, than Rico, who deftly grabbed some napkins of the counter and held them up to his nose, changing them ever so often. When his mother calmed down he gently sat her at the kitchen table next to his father. Roach sat down on the other side with Rico, who stayed respectfully silent. It was his father that spoke first.

"Why now? You don't visit, call, or even write. Not once. We thought you were dead years ago, and now you show up like a ghost on our door step. What do you have to say for yourself?" His voice was hoarse with emotion as a tear fell down his face, stopping frozen on his chin. Roach gazed silently at his parents, the ones he loved more than anyone, and felt the words stop in his mouth. He looked helplessly at Rico who gave him a slow blink and a small nod of the head in encouragement.

"Honestly?"

His father nodded and his mom gazed at him silently, hiccupping only once in a while now as she had calmed down somewhat.

"I joined the special forces when I was 20. For years I planned on writing, but when I got the pencil and paper there was never anything I could write. I could never tell you what my life has been like, the things I've done. I could never do that to you. I can tell you now though that I have never been alone, and that I've always been surrounded family." Roach knew it was a lame statement, but his father seemed to except it. His mother on the other hand still gazed at him.

"What have you been doing all these years Gary? What have they done to my son?"

Roach gazed sadly at his parents for a moment, an awkward silence filling the room. Straightening his back Roach look at Rico who raised an eyebrow. Looking guiltily at the tissue that was stuffed up the kid's nose he grinned, which was returned with narrowing eyes.

"Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet Rico. He actually saved my life last week."

Rico smirked as he nodded at the two parents who were eyeing him curiously, "You can call me Tony Mr. and Mrs.…." He gazed at Roach curiously and with slight dismay, "Shit, I don't know your last name." Rico flinched as a hand darted across the table and thwacked him on the back of head, successfully dislodging one of the bloody tissues from his nose.

"There will be no swearing in this house young man! And it's Mrs. Sanderson. " Quieter and slightly embarrassed she spoke, "And thank you for saving my son, I can't express how gratified I am."

"Now I know who Roach takes after…" Rico mumbled as he eyed the women, half expecting another hand to come flying at him. Mr. Sanderson was like wise grinning.

Roach watched the exchange with wide eyes for a moment. His mom and just hit his subordinate on the head at the kitchen table. Looking at Rico, with a tissue shoved up one nostril and the back of his hair in disarray could not be ignored, and as the kid rubbed the back of his head Roach burst out laughing. Both his parents looked startled as their son laughed. Even before he joined the military he had been silent and kept to himself for the most part. To see him laughing so enthusiastically made them give a second glance to the boy who sat next to him. Rico, who gave a harsh glare at Roach, looked back over at Mr. and Mrs. Sanderson to see them eyeing him intently. Feeling scrutinized Rico slapped Roach on the head who only laughed harder before suddenly cutting off into a loud groan, curling in on himself.

"Oh sh.." Rico stopped himself from swearing before worriedly looking at Roach's torso. He could see blood starting to seep through his wrappings and white shirt. Roach groaned once as he looked at his ruined shirt.

"Oh you just had to break them back open!" Rico angrily spoke. He looked at the Sanderson's to see them both looking on in horror as their sons shirt was stained red.

Rico rolled his eyes as he got up, soon followed by Roach who grinned at his parents apologetically.

"It's nothing, really. The medicine kit still in the bathroom?"

His mother nodded, "Can we do anything?" her voice rising. Roach shook his head as he walked away down the hall followed by Rico.

"I'll make a bed for Rico. I'm tired so once I get cleaned up I'm going to bed." His parents nodded numbly as their son walked away bleeding down the hallway.

When Roach and Rico got to the bathroom Roach immediately groaned as he sat down on the toilet cover. Rico closed the door so the Sanderson's didn't see Roach bleeding before he opened up the few cupboards before finding the kit and pulling out the materials needed. Rico sat down on the ground and looked up as he watched as Roach took off his shirt and began painfully unraveling the bandages. Rico watched as Roach's skin was slowly revealed, showing off the scars from years past until now. His eyes slowly fallowed the methodic movements of unwrapping his torso, he found himself lightly entranced. As the last of the bandages were removed Rico lipped his lips as his eyes raked along the muscle and scabs that had cracked before handing Roach the bandages, his eyes not moving as he deftly handed Roach the bandages. His eyes once more fallowed the slow process of wrapping until Roach was finished his breathing becoming shallow as his mind drifted. When he realized that Roach hadn't moved he flickered his eyes upward to see Roach gazing at him, his eyes cloudy. Rico jumped upward from his sitting position, standing awkwardly not knowing what to say. As Roach stood up slowly, throwing the shirt in the garbage, Rico opened his mouth to make a lame excuse, only for it to be muffled by a mouth covering his. Stunned all Rico could do was stand with his back against the door, Roach's body pressed gently up against his. As a hand gently cupped his chin, a thumb gliding over his cheek, he relaxed into the kiss. It was opposite of what he thought it would be, soft and caressing. There was no tongue as Rico felt Roach move his mouth against his own, before it moved down to his jawline, trailing gentle kisses down Rico's neck. Rico leaned his head gently against the door and sighed as Roach gave one more kiss on his collarbone before once more moving his head up to peck Rico on the lips once more. As Roach moved back from the kiss, automatically beginning to doubt his choice, Rico gazed curiously at Roach. Seeing the doubt on Roach's face he smiled comfortingly, feeling goofy as his teeth shown, but seeing the large grin in return on the sergeant's face, Rico knew everything would just fine.

**Hope this chapter met up to your expectations. I'd also like to thank the regulars that have been patient with me updating this story. Your reviews are very much helpful, and I always go back to them for motivation and to figure out the mood of you guys so I know what to write next. The last thing I want is to upset all of you guys with a bad storyline. O.o**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well you can all thank Christmas break for giving me the free time to type this up. I was reading back on the last chapter and I nearly cried at the horrible typos and I am SO sorry about that. I'm cringing just at the thought of them. Welp, hopefully this chapter is a little better. And sorry if you find any of the words offensive. I do respect all religious beliefs and try not to use God's name in vain, but it fits in the story, so my apologies.**

Rico POV

Rico slowly opened his eyes, his body warm and relaxed beneath the heavy comforter. Looking around his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, revealing a plain room with brown walls. Next to him an identical twin bed lay parallel to his own, occupied by Roaches tall frame whose feet dangled off the edges. Lying on his stomach with his harms under the pillow Roach snored lightly with is face smashed into the fabric. Grinning at the small pool of drool on Roaches pillow, Rico glanced at the clock on the nightstand between the beds to see that it was already 10:00 in the morning. Sliding out of bed he threw his arms back behind him in a long stretch, grunting as his back popped. As he grabbed a fresh shirt from his suitcase Rico's thoughts strayed to last night. Already thoughts of question entered his mind. Did Roach really harbor feelings for him? Of course he did, just from the characteristics of the kiss alone it was obvious. But were either of them ready for a relationship? Besides, Roach was his superior. You're not supposed to be intimate with superiors. And even if he wanted to, how could they keep it a secret from the men back at base? What if the men found out? Just that thought itself caused Rico to wince. With feelings of unease he slipped out of the room and walked to the kitchen in search of food.

Roach POV

Roach walked down the hallway in a spare pair of plain black basketball shorts, his torso bare as he entered the kitchen. The smell of pancakes filled his nostrils and as he observed the scene before him he couldn't hold back a grin. Leaning against the wall he studied Rico who was stabbing vigorously at his impressive stack of pancakes, his cheeks puffing out slightly from so much food being shoved in at once. His hair was slightly disheveled, poking out here and there, but the tight shirt he was wearing showed off the toned muscles of his shoulders and back.

"What's the rush?"

Rico jumped in his chair, embarrassed at being caught so off guard, though his eyes widened as his gaze took in the chiseled torso before him. His eyes raked up the body before flickering away, shrugging in the process.

"It's better than that shit they feed us at base, tis all."

Roach snorted before grabbing an empty plate and sitting across from Rico. Taking his fork he lazily reached across the table and stole 3 pancakes off of Rico's heap.

"Sir! Really?"

Roach quirked an eyebrow as he stuffed a large portion of the pancakes into his mouth, making sure to chew languidly. Rico huffed as he stuffed more pancakes into his own mouth, drawing out a laugh from Roach at how fast he had given up.

"Hurry up and clean yourself up Rico, I wanna go see what's changed in town."

Rico nodded quickly before shoving the last of his pancakes in his mouth before getting ready.

So after a long day of driving down dirt roads and exploring the town he now stood next to his superior, in the middle of Minnesota's northern woods, at a bar. And he had to admit, he hadn't seen one quite like this. Men and a few women were stuffed into the tiny musty place. At this late hour, 1 in the morning to be exact, near every person in the place was piss drunk, adding a loud boisterous atmosphere. The lighting was dim, and the place was filled to the rim with smoke, Rico's eyes having a chemical reaction as they began to water. Coughing subtly he allowed Roach to lead him to the bar where the bartender plopped down before him a suspiciously blue drink, Roach the same. Glancing at Roach who nodded encouragingly he lifted the glass hesitantly to his lips, only to cough exquisitely as his throat set fire. The loud belly laugh that echoed in his ear, which was a feat considering the noise, automatically set his ears red and he glared at Roach who was already finishing his own drink. Seeing the stretch of the burnt skin of Roach's cheek and the stares they were receiving Rico felt his ears redden.

"Oh shut it you pompous ass. Some people just aren't as much of a drunkard as you."

Roach only laughed more, "You're so cute when you're pissed, you know that?"

Rico only elbowed Roach in the ribs before grabbing the blue drink and chugging it down without a second thought. Gasping he shook his head as his eyes watered. Four drinks later and he was waving the bartender for another.

"Don't you think you've had enough kid?"

Roach laughed drunkenly as Rico huffed at being called a kid.

"Now fine sir, I'm more of a man than you'll ever be. With the shit I've been through you'd have been dead by now. Now, get me another!" Rico announced with a palm to the smooth counter of the bar. The bartender shook his head and plopped another drink before the kid.

"And may I ask what you've been through. What's your story?" The bartender smirked tauntingly.

Automatically both Rico and Roach were quiet. Roach's eyes had glazed over sorrowfully in thought, while a new emotion covered Rico's face. The lines on his face suddenly deeper, his lips curving down into a frown. The bar had gone quiet, noticing the once boisterous pair now so still, curious as to what they had to say. Rico leaned back, gazing about the bar.

"What's my story? How 'bout what's _your _story. I'll bet life's pretty good up here for you people. Maybe you accidentally hit your thumb with a hammer fixing the roof. Damn, just last week this guy got hammered by an IED. While you were partying last week I was defusing a bomb. Have you ever been strapped down to a chair with electrical cables stabbed in your legs? Feeling your life seeping from your limbs? Do you know what it's like to put your life on the line for people that don't give a damn if you live or die? To watch your brothers fall left and right with blood spilling from their mouths so they can't say their last good byes? Hell, the wars mutilated us so much you can't even recognize your own people when they return from that God damn hell hole! Now all of you will walk up to him, thank him for his services, and move on with your pitiful God damn fucking lives." With that Rico spat in his empty glass, stood up shakily, and stormed out of the bar.

Roach gazed after him for a few moments, shock written all over his face, before turning back to the now immobile mass of people that were staring at him. He gulped as one by one he noticed signs of recognition on their faces. A middle aged man spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Gary Sanderson? Andrew's boy? My God it is…"

Roach cringed at his name as he stood slowly, backing away as faces of horror looked at his scarred body. Never before had he felt so judged, to have so many faces peer at him with such scrutiny. Back at base he was just like any other average guy, here though, he was an anomaly. The scars and burns on his body began to burn under everyone's piercing gaze. Roach turned around to leave when another voice spoke up. This one he recognized as an old high school classmate.

"What have they done to you?"

Roach froze before looking over his shoulder at him. If his memory was right his name was Matt, and a punk that could dish it but couldn't take it. The effects of alcohol wearing down, Roach smiled faintly.

"They made me see the world for what it is, and made me the man you'll never be." With those final words Roach walked out of the bar to the car where Rico sat waiting. Driving back home Roach spared a glance at Rico who was passed out in the seat next to him. Thinking back to the words the kid had spoken back at the bar, he knew he couldn't have found a better soldier to have fighting at his side.

**I think I actually got the majority of the typos… Probably not. If there's anything you want to see happen in the story line just PM me and I'll see what I can do. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I love you guys! The reviews never fail and really made me smile. : )**

Roach POV

Lifting Rico from the passenger seat bridal style Roach gently closed the car door with his foot. With a bit of struggling he finally got the front door open trying to be as quiet as possible so he didn't wake his parents. Didn't matter anyway for there was his father sitting in the lazy chair, staring at him. Roach shifted Rico in his arms awkwardly as he felt his father stare at him. Suddenly he was back to his teenage years when he would get caught coming home late after a hard night of partying. Roach walked past his father and put Rico to bed before returning.

"Is he ok?"

Roach grinned, "He'll be fine. He needed a few drinks put in him."

Roach's father looked at him with astonishment. "That kid, who can't be older than 25, needed a few drinks? Now I know that you've been in the war and all, but really Gary, he's a kid…"

Roach frowned, his mood again plummeting. "You know nothing. A drink was the best medicine for Rico."

"I know nothing? Do you even know his name?" As he said this Roach's father rose from the chair to stand before his son, frustration clear on his aged face.

Roach opened his mouth but frowned. "That doesn't matter." his voice flat.

At this his father grew an angry expression, "You don't know his name? How do you expect anyone to trust him if not even YOU know his name? What amazes me is that after 11 years of nothing, not even a letter, you come home with a stranger. You've spent more time with him than with your mother! Do you know how upset she is? To see her son come home, mutilated, and not even spend an hour or two with her? What do you have to say to that?"

Roach stared at his father for a moment, his pulse racing as he thought over his father's words. He stepped forward so he was just a foot from his father. In a contained growl he spoke, "How. Dare. You. You know damn well I love mom. You should be thankful I came home at all. Do you know _why_ I came home? Not on my own free will, that's for damn sure, it was an order. The last thing I want is to see all you people staring at my _mutilations_. That kid", Roach gestured angrily at the bedroom, his voice rising in anger, "is more of a man than you'll ever know. And for his name, I don't give a fuck! His name doesn't matter. What matters are his actions, and he's proven himself to me 10 times over. He's been with the company for no more than 2 weeks and he's already saved me ass more than I'd like to admit." Roach ripped his shirt over his head, ignoring how the act reopened his wounds, causing the bandages wrapped around his torso to stain with red. With a few angry tugs he yanked the bandages away revealing the open cuts and holes from his previous missions, along with the old scars of bullets, shrapnel, knives, and torture methods. His father stepped back, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, scared of and for his son. "If it weren't for Rico, that stranger, that nobody, I'd have bled out weeks ago in the middle of hell. His actions have long past proven that man's loyalty to me and every other soldier out in the field. Now you tell me, does his name really matter?!"

His father's face turned a deep red. "Not to me it doesn't! That kid is a symbol of the hell that stole our son from this household. To me, that kid means nothing!"

Roach froze. The muscles in his neck twitched as his fist tightened. His eyes eyes darkened and without thinking, aimed right for his father's forehead.

Rico's POV

Rico grumbled as he felt his body shake. When a slap hit his cheek his eyes popped open to see a teary eyed Mrs. Sanderson gazing down. She sobbed as she spoke desperately to him.

"Thank God you finally woke up. Please, Gary's mad and I know he won't listen to me. Please you have to calm him down. He's in the living room fighting with his father. He'll kill him! Please…" All the while she was tugging on his arm, trying to get him out of bed faster. He heard the yells coming from the room and, shaking the grogginess away, willed him-self to get up. He was able to catch a glance at the clock to see that it was still early in the morning. When he reached the living room to see Roach straddled over his father, hammering away at his face, Rico lunged at Roach from the side, wrapping his arms around his upper body and knocking him to the side. He felt a wild fist hit his temple and for a moment his vision blacked out. He somehow managed wrestle Roach onto his stomach, yanking the mans wrist back and digging his knee into his back regretfully. Noticing how it caused his injuries to bleed.

"_Why the hell is he shirtless? And no bandages?" _As Roach began to relax underneath him he risked a glance over his shoulder to see Mrs. Sanderson looking frantically down upon her husband.  
"Oh Lord… Andrew? Andrew?! Oh Lord no…" her hands hovered above his bloodied face, not wanting to injure him further. Rico looked at the limp body, a chill running down his spine. Glancing back at Roach he noticed how he had visibly calmed down and relaxed.

"You good now?" Rico asked, his voice laced with worry, but with a hardness to it as if scolding a child. When Roach nodded his head he quickly made his way to Mr. Sanderson. What he saw made him cringe. Placing his fingers on the mans wrist he sighed thankfully at the pulse he found. He grabbed Mrs. Sanderson's head with both hands so she would look at him and make eye contact. "Call and ambulance. He'll be just fine, ok?" She nodded through her tears before going to the phone. Looking back down at the unconscious man Rico frowned. Looking around he grabbed one of the bandages Roach had ripped off and dabbed at the blood. Mrs. Sanderson had returned into the room on the phone, which she handed to him.

"Hello?"

"_Hello. We've got an ambulance on the way. Can you please describe the injuries?" _

"Middle aged male, mid 50's. Unconscious. Presumed severe concussion. All visible injuries are to the head. Including a laceration on the left eyebrow, left cheek bone, and chin. A shattered nose. Possible broken jaw. Bandaging the wounds now."

"_Ok. Don't move him. Can you tell me what happened?"_

Rico hesitated for a moment, glancing over at Roach who was sitting slumped over with his legs crossed, head in his hands.

"_Sir?"_

"Um. I didn't arrive until the incident had ended. I couldn't give you any details."

"_That's ok. Can you hand the phone over to Mrs. Sanderson please?"_

Rico handed the phone over. He did a quick glance at Mr. Sanderson before going over to Roach and kneeling down before him.

"Roach."

He didn't move. Rico cupped Roach's jaw, causing the man to raise his eyes which were glazed over. Rico lowered his voice.

"Roach. We need to get outta here. We can't let the authorities find us or we'll be kicked out of the Task Force. Get MacTavish on the phone." Roach only stared at him. Rico swore under his breath. He looked at Roach's torso, which had stopped bleeding. Ignoring the starting pains of a headache, Rico stood up hastily and walked back to the room. Finding Roach's discarded jacket on the floor he found Roach's cell phone, the one strictly for military use. Flipping through the contacts he swore again when he found no MacTavish, or any names for that matter, only call signs. He wracked his brain until he remembered Archers story about Shepards betrayal.

"_When he joined 4 years ago Ghost and Soap had immediately taken him under their wing…"_

Rico scrolled down and lo and behold there was Soap. He paused for a mere second before hitting the call button. Holding the phone to his ear he tapped his phone impatiently.

"_Roach?"_

"Sir!"

"_Rico? What the hell you callin' me on Roach's phone for?"_

"Shit sir, things got bad. I dunno man, shit just got real bad. Roach just assaulted his father. Man could have a broken jaw, concussion, shit, dude is out cold. Roach just kinda snapped. I got an ambulance on the way but we can't stay here. We need to get outta the states before the authorities get here. Thing is Roach is out of it and I don't know where the hell I am besides the northern woods of Minnesota. Can you get us out of here or what?"

There were a few words exchanged in the background before MacTavish's voice returned.

"_I can get an aircraft to you in about 2 hours. The phones got a tracker in it so no worries. I need you to get Roach and yerself in a car and on the move ASAP. Drive west until you get a phone call from me. Don't stop. Don't slow down. Nothing. Don't attract any attention to yerself. Now go."_

With a click the phone hung up. Rico pocketed the phone. Going over to his suitcase he pulled out the hidden pistol and boot knife he kept with him. Slipping on a jacket he grabbed Roachs before heading out to the living room. As a second thought he grabbed the first aid kit in the bathroom. When he reached Roach, who was now standing ready at the door, already ready to go, he threw the man his jacket before heading out the door. Pausing in the doorway he turned back to Mrs. Sanderson and her tear stricken face as she knelt beside her husband who had recently gained consciousness and was groaning weakly.

"Thank you for your hospitality mam. I'm sorry that this happened." Knowing how lame those words were he closed the door behind him. Throwing the keys to Roach, who was slightly less hung over, he got in the passenger seat. As the car drove away Rico laid his head back against the seat. Rolling his head he looked caringly at Roach.

"MacTavish said go west."

Roach nodded quietly. For a moment the two sat quietly, Roach staring at the road, Rico staring at Roach. Rico sighed, breaking the silence.

"You know I've always got your back, right?"

Roach glanced thankfully at Rico before reaching over to grab his hand, clenching it tightly, the only show of real stress.

"Yeah, I know."

**Yes! A not so short chapter! Hopefully it's got all you reviewers approval? And yes I know they didn't stay at Roach's home for very long, but oh well. If it bugs you, private message me what you want to happen in the story, or put it in a review if you have private messaging anxiety. Maybe I can squeeze the idea into the story if it's not too drastic, like "KILL ROACH!" or something. ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**M/M WARNING. AKA SEX. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Just thought I would post that first**

**So I just finished moving across the country, so that's why I haven't updated. I mean it took 3 days to drive down, plus another 2 WEEKS to get internet. DEPRIVATION much?! Yes. I died inside 10 times over during those 2 weeks. Alabama is a large improvement from Minnesota, considering the snow level differences. If any of you live down here, greetings. Now I'm going to try and read my scribbly notes and ideas I took for this chapter. Yay….. my car handwriting sucks.**

**I have to do a shout out to Angel's Anthem for hanging in there with the comments. Without you, this story would never be updated. :D And I'm currently conjuring up a way to get Rico into a suit. Honestly men in suits are like *faint*. So I found the suit I love. Look it up on the Hugo Boss webpage. It's the 'Astro/Hill' Modern Fit, Virgin Wool Suit by Hugo. Black. 3 You will love, I promise. Simple but very "strong" in my opinion. Also a great company if you want a high end suit that's less than 2,000 dollars, as I have discovered some suits cost. O.o Now look up the damn suit. Love you all. Now on with the story. **

MacTavish's POV

Staring across the jet at the two men MacTavish was utterly confused. The whole situation was disturbing, and a sad wake up call to just how well Roach was doing. However, looking at him right now he seemed fine. MacTavish knew the man was always putting up an act, but he had never seen his walls down to this extent. Not long after they had picked them up in the aircraft the two had passed out, Roach leaning his head back, with Rico resting his head on the others shoulder, no doubt drooling. On the phone the scene Rico had described to him had multiple bloody scenarios running threw his head. He half expected Roach to be bloodied up as well, yet the only sign of blood was the slight stain to his knuckles and shirt. He guessed most of the blood was on the other guy. He'll have to keep a close eye on Roach now. Sighing Soap rested his head against the aircraft, closed his eyes, and slept.

Roach POV

After 2 weeks everyone was finally back from leave. Roach had to admit that he couldn't be more happy to be 'home'. Things had been a bit awkward between him and Rico for a few days, but it wasn't long until things seemed back to normal. Toad had seemed to take a liking to Rico, partly to Roach's dismay. Wherever there was Toad Meat wasn't far behind, and Roach had had enough experiences with the group himself to avoid them at all cost even today. Right now everyone was sitting in the Rec Room. He was comfortably seated at a round table with the Ghost who was smirking as Roach lost yet another round of cards and his money. Soap was at the make-shift bar talking to some other officers, their cigars creating a hanging cloud above their heads. And then there was Rico. Roach couldn't help but make a quick glance here and there to the group. Rico was currently laughing his ass off with Meat and Chemo about some dumb joke. That or somebody had farted, which Roach had no doubt it was Meat. And then Toad had to come in. Roach's eyes nearly bugged out when he saw the old stereo system perched on the mans shoulder. Roach saw Ghost grind his teeth while Roach himself groaned loudly.

Roach called out to him, "Toad, don't you dare play those damn CD's."

Toad waved his friend off before hooking the system up to the O.K. speakers in the room and cranking the volume.

Rico laughed and went along with it. Roach was getting worried however when he saw the empty bottles of beer progressively increase in quantity on the men's table. It was much longer before the majority of the men were up and dancing/flailing. The officers and a few others were about the only ones left that weren't. Roach was one of those few. He was getting thoroughly annoyed, that was until he caught a glimpse of Rico dancing amongst everyone else. He froze mid deal and he couldn't help the pulling feeling in his stomach.

"_Oh shit I'm screwed."_

Due to the close proximity and the heat being generated by all the bodies everyone had stripped off their shirts, and this instance was no different for Rico who was now unknowingly grinding his hips seductively, arms above his head, his torso bending and curving to the beat. Roach's eyes raked down the tanned and sweat slicked body that glistened and emphasized each muscle. His gaze continued down to the V of Rico's pelvic area and admired how his cargo pants now hung loose on his hip bone. It wasn't until Ghost threw a card at him square in the face that he returned red faced to the game at play. Rico could see the movement of fabric of Ghost's balaclava signaling that the man was smiling at him.

"You do know that is _very_ unprofessional Mr. Sanderson."

"Oh fuck off."

Ghost laughed loudly at the flustered man before looking at his hand, thinking out his first move. He was, however, laughing again as a dumb struck Roach grabbed a deep swig of his beer before he was getting dragged out of his chair by a breathless Rico out into the middle of the room. Roach danced for a while but when it became clear that he couldn't resist grinding up against the hot ass swaying in front of him he hastily grabbed Rico and another hasty swig of beer before leading the man to his room. Rico objected at first, wanting to keep dancing, but soon gave up with Roach's persistent tugging. When Roach finally reached his room he impatiently opened the door, shoving the both of them in, and locking the door, his pants becoming increasingly tight.

Rico's POV

Once they were in the bedroom Rico grunted as he was slammed up against Roach's door, gasping as hands tightly grasped onto his hips and a firm body was pressed against his own. Looking up at Roach Rico groaned at the dark gaze the man was giving him.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me? The nerve you've got to go and give a strip tease like that is really pushin it, don't ya think?"

Rico, feeling confident, forcefully ground his hips into Roach's, feeling pleased as the mans composure slipped. "Oooh, I can take a few guesses."

A muffled moan was produced from his mouth as lips were forced upon his own. It had been nearly 3 weeks since he had last kissed Roach, and between then and now they had only shared brief touches. Since he got laid? Hell if he could remember. Now with the hottest guys lips slowly kissing down his stomach he was just thankful his knees hadn't given out. Light kisses traced around his naval before going down to his hip bone, where a light kiss was planted before it made its way across his stomach to the other. Callused yet gentle fingers deftly undid his zipper while Roach once again connected their lips. With a tug from Roach and a shimmy from Rico both his pants and briefs were on the floor. He was then guided to the bed where he now lay on his back, sprawled out before Roach. He pouted his lip.

Roach raised a brow, "What."

"I'm naked."

"Is there a problem with that?" Roach slowly crawled over on top of him.

"No, the _problem_ is that I'm naked, and you're still fuckin dressed."

Roach chuckled before going up on his knees, straddling Ricos stomach, and pulling the hem of his shirt over his head. The show of flexed muscles couldn't help but cause his hips to jut upward into Roach, who ground back, pulling a loud moan from Rico who was now tugging angrily at Roach's button.

"Careful, I don't need any bottons flying off. I'm not good at sewing."

Rico grumbled as Roach took over, "Damn right you aren't."

As Roach slipped the rest of his articles of clothing off, Rico panted as their now erect members rubbed against each other sending shots of pleasure down his legs. Roach leaned over the body beneath him while grinding downward, simultaneously reaching over to his nightstand he fumbled for the lube for a moment before finding it. He brought his mouth over to Rico's ear as he squeezed a small amount onto his fingers, nibbling on the lobe. He mumbled seductively into the ear, "Spread em."

Without a second thought Rico spread his legs and before he knew it two fingers were inside of him.

"Oooh shit." Pressing down on the fingers he lunged out his arms and dragged Roach down for a smothering kiss, at the same time wrapping his legs tightly around the mans torso and flipping the two so he was on top. Withdrawing, Rico peered down at the man who was now preparing him and he couldn't help but smile, not a smirk or a grin, but a legitimate smile which broadened at the smile that was returned with an unexpectedly childish grin. He reached over to the lube resting next to them and squeezed a good amount into his palm. Reaching down he firmly grasped Roach's member, covering it completely. Groaning Roach now had his hands placed on each of his hips, thumbs rubbing his hipbones. With a quick glimpse into Roach's lust filled eyes he dropped down.

Roach's hips shot upward to meet him,"Shiiiit, you're so fuckin _tight."_

Rico froze for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed as he let his body adjust. "Well you're so fuckin big." Rico leaned forward so he could rest his palms flat against Roach's chest, tweaking his nipples while at the same time grinding forward. With a gasp Roach ground back, creating a rhythm between the two. Filled with increasing pleasure with each thrust, Rico zeroed in on a long cut that ran along Roach's left shoulder. Bending down he pressed his chest flat against Roach while sucking gently along the cut. Roach's strokes became long and slow as he wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his lips into Rico's short hair. Flipping them over so Roach was back on top, Rico then hooked his legs tightly around Roach's waist, drawing them tightly together, his mouth again taken possession of.

"Oh God Rico…"

Rico paused for a split second, "Tony."

Roach gazed down at him, a soft look in his eyes as his pace quickened as he came closer to orgasm.

"Call me Tony."

Roach shuddered. As Roach wrapped him in a tight grasp, drawing him closer yet, Rico let out a yell of pleasure as they both reached orgasm together, Roach pressing his lips tightly against Rico's forehead as his muscles spasmed.

When they had both collapsed on the bed Roach had automatically spooned Rico up against his chest, his arms wrapped firmly around him as he nuzzled the mans hair, breathing in his scent.

As Rico began to fade off into sleep, he smiled faintly as Roach mumbled his name into his hair.

**Oh gosh, ****understand**** that this is my first actual sex/love/slash scene in any of my real plot writing. Now I know why people always say it's so hard. There's just so many damn things to focus on. O.O I couldn't help but wonder how people wrote threesomes….**

**ANYWAY**

**Hope you liked it. Cheers. **

**P.S.**

**REVIEW Plz**

***puppy eyes***


End file.
